The Nightmare!
by invaderscene411
Summary: Dib asks Johnny for his help! Johnny agrees duh! and they talk everything out. Johnny sees Devi again and ***** Dib finds out that Zim *********** and ******** but then johnny and ******* fight ****** the next day and ******* mad... well read plz!
1. The Begining almost

Author's note: Well I'm sorry I haven't posted in a million years! It's not my fault! Okay so maybe it is…. T.T I'm sorry please don't kill me and enjoy my first bran new Johnny the homicidal manic fanfic! Hope you love it!

Well This is the beginning of my 'so called' story...

This 'story' starts out much like any other. The day the plot comes and asks you for help...

Well I guess that it was a bright and sunny day making my sad boarded up house look small compared to the rest of the world. Yes, house 777... What a wonderful place. Any ways as I was saying it was all very beautiful. I was doing what I normally do, that is listening to the screams of people as their lives ended, till I heard a knock on my door. I calmly dropped my bloody knife to the floor and went up stairs to reach the door. I opened it and saw a small boy. He looked about 10 or 11 and resembled me in a way. "Yes..." I asked my voice was getting crackly again. He looked up and noticed me. He didn't jump or gasp; he just plainly said "I need your help..."

This I would have to say was strange. It's not every day someone comes to my house for help. And also he wasn't shocked by me. My horned shaped hair, the blood on my face, or the blood splatter on the wall behind me. "With what?" I asked staring down at him. He looked around "Could I explain some where a little less here?" he started looking at the sky. I looked up too and saw nothing but sky. "Uh… sure. Come in?" I asked more that welcomed. He walked in and started looking around the room. I pulled out a crate to sit on while he sat on a real chair. "Sooooo…" I continued "help?" He looked at me "oh-oh yeah! I'm Dib! I need your help." He said repeating the now classic 'I need help' line. "Sure, I'm Johnny… But you can call me Nny. What do you need help with?" I asked. He looked around again "an alien…" he whispered. I hunched over, "an alien?" I asked for reissuance. He shook his head and I leaned back again. I laughed a little, Dib frowned. I thought for second, aliens.

"Really?" I asked again. He shook his head "yeah, but I guess you don't believe me either huh?" he said. I stood up "WHY DO YOU SAY THAT OF COURSE I DO!" I yelled. He looked up at me "Re- really? Most people call me crazy that's why…" he frowned and then looked up at me and smiled again "But that doesn't matter because you believe me!" I thought for a second "I see we have a lot in common Dib. I will help you, but what am I suppose to do?" He frowned "Well, you kill people right?" he asked "Kill him." I laughed a little "heheh… oh." I said "well you should tell me more. Like what he looks like or whatever…. God I've really got to get out." I sighed He smiled "Maybe we can talk it over. I'll be back around 8 o' clock tomorrow if that's okay." He said holding out his hand. I smiled "sure." He left me again.

Well! Was it good, Bad, horrible, did it make you want to shoot yourself? I hope not , any ways comment! I will get the other chapter up later tonight! , haha!


	2. The Taco place!

**Author's note yes again!: I'm sorry for not posting in a loooong time, my computers been 'away' for some time now and all I had was my mom's crappy laptop that doesn't even have Microsoft word on it which ment no spellcheck for me. But I've got my computer back now so on with the story! Yippie!**

So he left me alone. He came around the next day like he said and we headed down to the nearest restaurant. Well the nearest restaurant turned out to be the taco place, that I know hated. But we had to go there anyways there was no where closer to go to.

We sat down at or seats and started or 'talk'.

"So this alien. Can you explain him to me? His name? What he looks like?" I asked Dib looked up at me.

"Uh-oh yeah! His name is Zim. He wears mostly pink and has green skin. Also he hates…. Water, bar-b-q sauce and basically every food on Earth."

I smiled "Zim huh? Green? Pink outfit almost looks like a dress?" I asked.

He shook his head "Yeah! You know him?"

I pointed across the room "No he's sitting right there." I had been looking at him the whole time.

"Oh God!" He shouted the green kid looked over at us.

He smiled and replied "Yes?"

Dib walked over to them and I followed "Uhm, you're not God Zim." He said The green kid frowned

"I will be though, I think that you would know that?" He said "I am going to rule the Earth someday ya' know." He whispered

"So, you are an alien?" I asked the kid frowned

"Uh, nope! I'M NORMAL!" he shouted holding his hands in the air "perfectly normal!" Dib shook his head

"Not at all." He said under his breath I frowned

"It's a bit obvious you're an alien you know that?" I said Dib looked back up at Zim.

"Why are you here anyway?" He shouted

"No reason really, just waiting for someone. I swear! He takes forever!" He sighed "well, what are you doing here! Spying on me! You stalker!" He shouted Dib gasped.

"I am not! Wa? How do you even know what that is!"

"What you don't think there are stalkers where I come from!" He yelled "Well there are!"

"God! I swear-!" Dib said as the door opened and cut him off. We all looked up and saw a boy walk in. He looked around and saw the green kid. He walked over to us.

"Hay-" the boy started

"You're late." Zim cut him off. The boy frowned

"Yeah, I know what ever." He looked over at me and Dib "Hay isn't that, that kid you told me bout?" He asked Zim shook his head. He looked back up at me. "Do I know you?" He asked "What's your name, I swear I know you from somewhere."

"Nu uh. What's your name first?" I said. He shrugged

"k, My names jimmy what's yours?" He asked again I smiled

"I do know you!" I yelled! "Your that annoying dude I killed remember! Wait! How are you alive!" I asked He looked shocked

"Wa? I still don't know you? What do you mean?" He asked

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him "Its me Johnny! Remember!" I yelled "I KILLED YOU!" I yelled everyone I the place stopped and looked at me. I looked around at them all "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" I yelled they all quickly went back to what they were doing. Dib and the green kid were looking up at me.

"So you the one who killed him huh?" Zim asked

I looked down at him "Yes," I said quietly "Yes I was."

Dib was still staring up at me He shook his head then asked "Well if you killed him how is he alive?" He asked I shrugged and he looked at Zim "you had something to do with that I'm guessing." He said.

Zim stood and smiled "How would you guess that?" He asked

"Well I think you brought him back to life, probably a part of another one of your plans I'm sure. So how did you do it?"

Zim shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about." He said

"Whatever Zim…" Dib sighed "I already know you did it. How you did it doesn't really matter I guess."

"God! We are going to be going now! Later Dib-Monster!" He said

**This ends chapter two! Yeah yeah I know kinda short but I have a huge test this week. Its kinda the 'pass or fail this year of school' kinda test and I really don't want to fail so I will post the next chapter later!**


End file.
